The present invention relates to power scooters and, more particularly, to a frame structure for a power scooter.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a combination frame structure for a kick scooter according to the U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 09/885,766. This combination frame structure is comprised of a base frame supported on a rear wheel, the base frame having two parallel side frame plates, a bottom plate connected between the side frame plates, supported on a rear wheel, a mounting frame fixedly fastened to the base frame remote from the rear wheel, a plurality of screw bolts fastened to the side frame plates of the base frame and the mounting frame to secure the mounting frame and the side frame plates together, and a head tube and handlebar assembly pivoted to the mounting frame and holding a front wheel. According to this design, a motor drive system can be installed in the base frame and controlled to drive the rear wheel. However, when a motor drive system is installed in the base frame, the storage battery of the motor drive system is exposed to the outside and tends to be damaged. FIG. 3 shows a power scooter according to the prior art. This structure of power scooter has a footplate A fixedly fastened to the base frame C by screws B to close the battery camber. When voltage of the battery is low, the footplate A must be opened so that the user can be accessible to the storage battery in the battery camber. However, because the footplate is fixedly fastened to the base frame C by screws B, it is complicated to open the footplate.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a power scooter frame structure, which uses the footplate to protect the storage battery. It is another object of the present invention to provide a power scooter frame structure, which has its footplate openable, so that the user can conveniently get to the storage battery to charge the storage battery or to replace it.